Players FORCE FED - Ryan The Villain
Sitemap Players FORCE FED - Ryan The Villain Rapture Never Meant To Be a Utopia Hangings - AFTER Fontaine is running the place Only One Law - FOR The Survival of RApture Ryan_And_Fontaine Ryan actually Tolearant --- --- --- --- --- What Mass Executions ? : Apollo Square was closed off and used to contain Atlas's supporters who were going around murdering Constable/Citizens and disrupting the City's infrastructure as part of their 'rebellion' (remember they weren't just 'Ryans Opponents', they were 'Raptures enemies'...). We did not see "corpses piled like cordwood" there in Apollo Square, so it wasnt a 'deathcamp', and was largely empty by the time we saw it (Pheromone control removed the need to contain them any longer ??) Pictures of missing persons on the walls implies what? Nothing says those people were killed by Ryan (whose interest is NOT killing off Rapture's population, and his Pheromone Control solution eliminated need for such a measure). Nobody complains anywhere of mass executions (which the game authors would certainly have included in their painting Ryan as "the bad/evil guy"). The Penalty for Smuggling was established, but that was defined as Treason (and we never heard how many people were every subjected to it). No mention anywhere of mass executions of Fontaine's workers who did the Smuggling. Apollo Square looked more a battlezone/holdout than a deathcamp. --- --- --- McDonagh - "We find Fontaine's will and make what was his go to where it was intended": We never near that this was NOT attempted (under the Councils Orders), and whether Fontaine ever had a 'Will', or what the decision was when one didn't exist, and no family existed, NOR business partners. Meanwhile, addicted people start going insane/become-deformed because they can't get their 'fix'? So what could the City Council do besides reopen/run the ADAM operations ? ADAM stockpiles? What do you think Atlas used to power up his Splicers later? Remember that some riots later occurred on just the 'rumor' (created by Atlas aparently) that there was an ADAM shortage. Sounds a little like an emergency situation, doesn't it ? The druggies/hypes need their fix. But no, its all allegedly Ryan's greedy grab after destroying Fontaine which the writers alluded to to force their rather lame plot 'twist'. Alot to all happen in just 3 months. We don't really know who was put in charge, except that later it eventually (time not specified) starts being marketed under Ryan's name, and the Gatherers Garden machines are installed to sell the stuff. Who actually was to run the ADAM production who could be trusted or had the know-how and to get it back into operation? Everyone surviving in Fontaine's organization (some possibly still not yet apprehended) was under investigation for the crimes Fontaine was caught doing. (Probably with many more crimes uncovered, when people were no longer afraid of being murdered to come forward to be witnesses to all Fontaine and his gang's other crimes.) Someone complained about Ryan because he wasn't doing something to 'regulate' the ADAM industry? We dont hear much about what might have been planned, but now that maybe Ryan could do something about that (via the major supplying company SEIZED from a criminal), it is STILL not OK (so easily ignored/forgotten). It doesn't really matter, Ryan is "damned if he does, and damned if he doesn't" -- the plot forces it that way because of the 'twist' which has to portray Ryan as 'the evil enemy'. - Later McDonagh says: "I begged Mr. Ryan to hand Fontaine Futuristics over to Atlas' boys as a peace offering, but the stupid sod won't listen to reason." WTF ??? WHAT Reason for something so STUPID sounding ? Was McDonagh Splicing in secret at that point ?? Is he already insane ?? To effectively hand all the City's weapons and ammo to the enemy and THEN they will play nice ?? Is this not one of the stupidest/most demented things said by ANYONE in the game ? --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .